Macaroons Love!
by Sasaki19
Summary: 4 tahun sudah dia tak pernah lagi terlintas di pikiranku.. tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia menemuiku?


**HEYYYY!**

**Ini sepertinya sudah menjadi cerita ku yang ke3 atau k4 deh... masih tetap dengan paor GaaInoSasu! I love them all!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO - MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**ENJOY! HAVE FUN! GRAB A SNACK AND EAT IT PLEASE WHILE YOU READ THIS! 3**

* * *

05.45 – Rumah Ino Yamanaka

_Let it go, let it go can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go turn my back and slam the door_

Lagu dari Demi Lovato yang berjudul Let it go dan menjadi salah satu soundtrack dari film Frozen cukup dapat membangunkan seorang perempuan yang sedang tertidur lelap. Gerutunya sambil mencoba menerka dimana letak handphone-nya yang berbunyi tersebut. Ditekannya tombol _Dismiss _dan mencoba tidur kembali ketika ia mengingat suatu hal...

" Ah ya! Aku harus bangun dan olahraga... menyebalkan. " Gerutu sang gadis manis tersebut.

Kalau bukan karena selama liburan natal dan tahun baru ini dia tidak makan terlalu banyak, pasti badannya tidak akan bertambah berat badan yang berlebihan seperti ini. Namun, karena sang gadis adalah tipe yang sangat mengutamakan penampilannya, apapun akan dia lakukan untuk membuat berat badannya turun.

Langsung saja ia bangkit berdiri, mencoba mengumpulkan segala kesadarannya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu lemari dikamarnya yang khusus ia taruh baju atasan dan jeans ataupun celana pendek serta piyama berbeda dengan lemari yang satu lagi khusus hanya untuk menyimpan dress.

Ia mengambil salah satu atasan tanktop cukup ketat berwarna ungu dan legging hitam serta mengambil jaketnya yang memiliki garis pink neon dipergelangan tangannya. Ia memakainya dan taklupa mengambil sepatu new balance berwarna senada dengan jaketnya.

Sebelum siap berangkat ia mengikat rambutnya seperti ponytail namun kali ini poninya ia jepit keatas agar tidak menganggunya. Ipod berwarna ungu yang dimilikinya ia ikut sertakan selalu tiap kali ia berolahraga.

Dan kini, sang gadis manis tersebut sedang berlari atau lebih tepatnya jogging dan berjalan cepat di sekitar komplek rumahnya.

06.15 – Komplek perumahan Konoha High Residence

Komplek perumahan yang Ino tempati memang sangat sunyi dan menenangkan di pagi hari. Banyak pohon – pohon menjulang tinggi yang dapat melindunginya dari terik panas matahari yang berlebihan namun dapat tetap memberikan kecukupan sinar.

Udara yang masih begitu bersih juga jadi salah satu faktor Ino senang untuk melakukan aktivitas berolahraga di pagi hari ketimbang di sore hari. Sore hari sangat berbeda dengan pagi hari atau siang hari, pasalnya banyak sekali anak – anak kecil yang berumur sekitar 4 – 11 tahun yang suka sekali berlarian ke sana kemari ataupun bermain sepeda dan terkadang membuat suasana sangat gaduh, seperti menangis karena jatuh, bertengkar atau bahkan mengoceh dan berteriak berlebihan. Namun, dibalik itu, ada suasana kehidupan yang hangat apabila melihat anak – anak itu dapat melewati masa kanak – kanaknya dengan indah.

Ino tetap berlari sambil mendengarkan lagu yang sengaja ia buat playlist khusus di Ipodnya. Ia memilih memasukan lagu yang beralun pelan daripada yang beat-nya cepat. Menyesuaikan dengan suasana menenangkan di pagi hari. Ino cukup kuat untuk olahraga lari pagi selama satu jam, ini sebenarnya sudah menjadi aktivitas rutin Ino sejak SMP.

Dulu, Ino bukan berasal dari sekolah yang terpandang. Bahkan lebih lebih sebagai sekolah yang dinilai buruk. Maka dari itu, ketika Ino masuk ke salah satu SMP yang populer tersebut, ia mencoba membuat image sebaik mungkin agar ia diterima dan bisa memperbaiki nama buruk sekolahnya menjadi baik.

Di SMP Ino yang begitu populer tersebut, banyak sekali kakak kelas, teman seangkatan maupun adik kelas yang memiliki wajah anggun, manis, cantik, sexy dan memiliki body yang indah layaknya model terkenal. Hal itu tentu bukan menjadi suatu halangan bagi Ino, bahkan membuat Ino menjadi merasa tertantang.

Ino juga tak sebegitu buruknya. Ia memiliki sepasang mata aquamarine yang begitu indah, rambut berwarna blonde yang sangat panjang dan juga lembut halus, bentuk badannya yang seperti gitar Spanyol, kakinya yang mulus, ukuran payudara yang bisa dibilang ' good ' atau ' not bad ' dan yang terakhir, ia memiliki badan yang tinggi.

Dan dengan kelebihannya tersebut, membuat ia menjadi salah satu daftar incaran para lelaki tampan di sekolahnya. Menjadi incaran ekskul – ekskul ternama seperti cheers dan dance. Hebatnya, Ino lolos dalam keduanya. Namun yang tak disangka, ekskul pertama yang Ino daftar bukan cheers atau dance tapi basket putri.

Ino sangat suka basket. Ia tidak peduli kalau akhirnya kulitnya menjadi hitam atau tubuhnya mungkin terasa sakit akibat benturan dengan musuh atau terkena bola basket. Yang penting menurutnya bermain basket adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

Hingga Ino masuk SMA, ia tetap menjadi Ino yang sukses dengan kecantikan dan kepintarannya dalam bidang akademis maupun non – akademis.

07.30 – kembali ke rumah Ino

Kini Ino sudah selesai berolahraga, cukup puas dengan keringat banyak yang mengucur dari dalam tubuhnya. Ia beristirahat sebentar lalu bersiap – siap untuk mandi. Ia akan diajak sarapan pagi bersama teman – temannya.

09.00 – Le Meridien Breakfast Restaurant

Ino sudah tahu kalau kali ini ia akan telat datang, pasalnya ia lupa kalau diundang breakfast oleh teman – temannya dan malah menambah jam untuk lari pagi tadi sehingga ia harus ikut sarapan di jam yang menurutnya sudah telat.

" Ino! Kau darimana? Lama sekalii siiih kita hampir saja akan pergi dari sini ! " Ino disambut oleh kekesalan Sakura atas keterlambatan Ino barusan.

" Kau tumben telat, kan sudah kubilang kemarin lewat sms kalau breakfastnya jam 8 pagi? " Pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

_Flashback_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke_

_To : Yamanaka Ino_

_Subject : _

_Hey Ino, Hinata baru saja mengajakku untuk ke salah satu restaurant baru yang masakannya enak sekali. Kupikir, daripada berdua saja lebih baik bersama – sama, apa kau bisa ikut besok?_

_From : Yamanaka Ino_

_To : Uchiha Sasuke_

_Subject :_

_Hm... Hanya kita bertiga saja? Atau ada yang lain juga?_

_From : Uchiha Sasuke_

_To : Yamanaka Ino _

_Subject :_

_Iya hanya bertiga, tapi kalau kamu ingin aku mengajak yang lain, aku akan mengundang yang lain._

_Dan dengan itu akhirnya Sasuke mengundang banyak sekali, seperti Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Sai, Sakura, Tenten, Karin._

End of Flashback

" Ah ya... maaf teman – teman aku lupa hehe " Ino hanya cengengesan saja.

" Yasudah tidak apa, kamu bisa duduk disini " Kata Sasuke sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke arah bangku yang kosong disebelahnya, dan Ino berjalan menuju kursi tersebut.

Tak lama setelah mereka semua selesai breakfast, Naruto mengusulkan untuk pergi bersama menonton di XXI.

11. 45 - XXI Kemang Village

Dan disinilah mereka, di dalam mall, XXI, mengantri untuk membeli tiket.

Tapi... Ino tersadar kalau dompetnya tidak ada di tas. Ia sudah mencari berulang kali di dalam tasnya tapi tidak ditemukan juga. Dan dengan itu ia langsung berlari begitu saja kembali ke Le Meridien untuk memastikan apakah dompetnya tertinggal disana.

" Ino! Tunggu! Kamu mau kemana? " teriakan Sasuke yang cukup keras ternyata diacuhkan Ino yang terlalu panik.

Masalahnya, didalam dompet itu ada benda yang begitu penting yang tidak boleh hilang begitu saja. Ino tidak mau benda itu hilang. Sangat sangat sangat tidak mau. Dan dengan cepatnya Ino mencari taksi bergegas kembali ke Le Meridien.

12.30 – Le Meridien Breakfast Restaurant

" Dimana sih... dimana dimana dimana! " Gerutu Ino dalam hati dengan muka paniknya sambil berjalan memutar di dalam restaurant tersebut dan mengecheck di tiap bawah meja dan kursi apabila mungkin terjatuh.

" Ketemu! " Teriak Ino dengan sangat bahagia ketika menemukannya. Tapi Ino sedikit bingung ketika menemukannya bukan di bawah meja dan kursi melainkan di pinggiran tempat sampah. Tak mempedulikannya, Ino bergegas ingin kembali laki ke Kemang Villlage, tapi berjejer macaroons dengan berbagai rasa tertangkap penglihatannya. Mungkin Ino tadi tidak memperhatikannya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa restaurant tersebut menjual macaroons salah satu kue kesukaan Ino.

Ino langsung memilih beberapa rasa, seperti green tea, red velvet, black forest, pistachio dan chocolate. Hendaknya Ino ingin membayar makanan kesukaannya tersebut, ia panik. Kenapa didalam dompetnya tidak ada uang sama sekali? Ino ingat betul bahwa tadi ia membawa cukup banyak uang untuk dibawanya hari ini, tapi kenapa tidak ada? Lagipula masih ada uang sisa breakfast tadi pagi juga tidak ada...

" Ehm.. Maaf mbak, saya gak jadi beli, maaf banget ya mbak " Ino keluar dari restaurant tersebut dengan muka galak judes bete yang sangat super.

Ino sekarang tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk kembali nonton bersama teman – temannya atau pulang dengan taksi karena ia sudah kehilangan seluruh isi dompetnya. Untung saja hari ini dia buru – buru karena telat, ia tidak membawa card yang dimilikinya, kalau sampai card itu hilang dia bisa mati dihukum kedua orangtuanya. Selain itu setidaknya ketika ia mengecheck apakah ' benda ' itu masih ada atau tidak di dompetnya, ternyata masih tersimpan dengan rapih seperti semula.

Setidaknya ' benda ' itu tidak hilang.

" Ini untukmu. " seorang lelaki yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari Ino tersebut datang secara tiba – tiba dan memberikan sebuah kotak yang Ino percayai sebagai bungkus macaroons yang identik dimana – mana.

DEG.

" G – G – Gaara... " Sebut Ino begitu lirih namun cukup dapat didengar oleh lelaki berambut merah darah tersebut.

" Kenapa gak diambil? Gak suka? " Suara Gaara yang cukup berwibawa namun ada kecemasan terselip di dalamnya.

" Tapi.. kenapa kasih ke aku ? " Ino masih bingung dan tiba – tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang.

" Emangnya gak suka? Kalo gak sini balikin aja " Ketika Gaara hendak ingin mengambil kembali macaroons tersebut dari Ino...

" Suka! Suka kok suka! " Ino langsung merebutnya dari tangan Gaara dan bergegas lari namun langsung berhenti ketika ia menyadari ia harus pulang dengan atau menggunakkan apa?

" Aku bisa mengantarmu pulang, atau kamu ingin ke tempat lain mungkin? " Layaknya seorang magician yang dapat membaca pikiran seseorang, Gaara langsung mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya dan membuka satu pintu di sebelah kanan kursi pengemudi dan tangannya mengarahkan dengan maksud agar Ino masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan disinilah Ino berada di dalam sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam legam yang kalau Ino tidak salah memiliki velk ban berwarna merah _just like his hair _pikir Ino.

_Lately i've been, i've been losing sleep, dreaming about the things that we could be. But baby i've been, i've been praying hard, said there's no counting dollar we'll be counting stars._

Lagu dari One Republic berjudul Counting Stars menemani Ino dan Gaara di sepanjang perjalanan yang terasa canggung. Tak sepatah katapun yang di keluarkan dari Gaara kecuali menanyakan daerah mana rumah Ino dan Inopun begitu hanya menunjuk jalan tanpa membahas apapun lagi.

Ini tidak seperti Ino yang biasanya. _Why am i like this? This is not supposed to be like this! So awkward with silence... _pikir Ino dalam hatinya. Ia harusnya berisik, cerewet, penuh dengan omongan tapi sekarang? Nothing comes out from her mouth.

Ino tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kali ini ia hanya mencoba memperhatikan Gaara. Gaara kelihatan... berbeda, sangat berbeda dari yang dulu. Ia ingat sekali Gaara saat asa SMP yang begitu... menyeramkan. Gaara masuk dalam salah satu geng yang terkenal pembuat onar atau biang onar yang paling nge – top. Tapi masalahnya bukan disitu, Ino ingat betul Gaara tidak pernah berbuat onar yang tidak penting, ia selalu yang paling cool di dalam geng tersebut. Terihat seperti tidak tertarik dengan iseng – iseng menyebalkan yang dilakukan teman – temannya. Letak menyeramkan dirinya... adalah ketika ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke.

Ino's POV

Salah satu kejadian yang sangat kuingat semasa SMP. Waktu itu karena geng onar itu perlakuannya sudah sangat keterlaluan membuat Sasuke sangat jengah, memutuskan untuk menghajar dan memberi pelajaran ke semua lelaki bangsat nan bejat tersebut. Dan salah satu tonjokan Sasuke mengenai kepala Gaara yang tidak sengaja sedang menolong teman – temannya yang jatuh berhamparan. Gaara sepertinya langsung naik darah begitu mendapat pukulan yang cukup keras, sehingga ia malah menantang Sasuke.

Gaara sangat menyeramkan. Begitu... sadis. Memang pada akhirnya Sasuke kalah, itu yang orang –orang anggap, karena ketika Sasuke sudah mendapatkan luka parah di sekujur tubuhnya dan tergeletak di lantai, Gaara mencoba menendangnya sekali lagi kearah kepala Sasuke. Namun teman – temannya sudah keburu menahan Gaara, karena sekali lagi tendangan mungkin bisa membuat Sasuke meninggal.

Saat itu... aku berteriak paling keras. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke temanku sejak SD! Dia yang mendukungku selalu untuk tetap mengembangkan potensiku hingga sekarang ini! Aku tidak terima begitu saja ia dilukai berdarah!

Sejak saat itu juga, pertemanan baikku dengan Gaara terhenti. Ya benar, aku dan Gaara dulu sempat berteman sangat teramat dekat. Dimulai sejak kelas 1 SMP kami sekelas bersama. Kedekatan kami berbeda, aku bisa sangat nyaman merasa di sampingnya tanpa berbicara tentang apapun. Dia selalu berusaha menemaniku, tentu tanpa banyak bicara tapi tetap aku merasa nyaman. Aku tahu dan percaya bahwa Gaara tidak akan melukai Sasuke tanpa sebab, namun tentu saja aku sangat shock ketika melihat Gaara yang seperti itu, aku tidak takut. Hanya saja... Aku tidak ingin Gaara seperti itu, tidak.

Sekarang orang yang kuhindari selama kurang lebih 4 tahun berada tepat di sampingku dan mengantarku pulang. Gaara terlihat lebih tinggi, lekukan wajahnya sangat menampilkan bahwa ia lelaki tangguh, sorot mata yang tajam dengam warna turqouise – nya, serta tangan berotot yang kuat. Jujur, aku kagum. Aku... sangat kagum.

End of Ino's POV

13.50 – Rumah Ino

Sesampainya di rumah Ino, Ino hanya memberikan salam terima kasih dan Gaar ahanya memberikan salam untuk pamit pulang.

" Ino, mama kira kamu akan pulang malam hari, bukankah kamu tadi sudah bilang akan jalan bersama yang lain? " tanya mama Ino.

" Tidak jadi ma, ternyata mereka mengajakku untuk menonton film Frozen itu loh ma, kan kemarin baru saja aku menonton dengan Deidara. " Jawab Ino berbohong, bisa gawat kalau sampai mama-nya mengetahui uangnya hilang habis semua.

" Yasudah kalau begitu, mau makan apa biar mama buatkan. "

" Hmm nanti saja ma sekalian makan malam. Thankyou mom "

" Ino, tadi siapa? " tanya mama dengan nada yang seperti meng-interogasi.

" Siapa apanya? " Ino dengan nada bingungnya.

" Yang mengantarmu pulang barusan. Tumben sekali kamu diantar pulang, sama Sasuke saja tidak pernah walaupun mama tahu kamu paling dekat dengan Sasuke kan. " Mama Ino memang hapal dan senang betul dengan Sasuke. Sasuke kan ganteng, tajir, sopan dan selalu ada disaat Ino membutuhkan. Tapi itu hanya menurut mama Ino saja.

" Tadi itu... Gaara ma. " Ino sudah bersiap untuk dimarahi habis – habisan karena keceplosan bilang kalau itu Gaara. Gossip kejadian Gaara memukuli Sasuke pasti sudah didengar kedua orangtuanya karena secara tidak sengaja mama Ino menjenguk Sasuke ke rumah sakit dan kedua orangtua Sasuke menceritakannya.

" Gaara... Yang waktu itu ya? Kalau begitu secepatnya kamu kenalkan kepada mama – mu ini sayang. Dia pasti juga orang spesial kan untukmu? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kamu ikut dengannya diantar pulang begitu saja apapun yang terjadi. Janji ke mama ya? "

" Ino Janji ma! " Dengan senyum lebar Ino begitu senang dengan sikap mamanya barusan. Senyum Inopun dibalas dengan senyuman hangat mamanya.

15.00 – Kamar Ino

Ino's POV

Hmmm... Tadi kok bisa ya Gaara tahu aku ingin macaroons... buka ah!

Loh? Kok? Sama persis kayak yang aku pesen tadi ya kok jadi bingung, tapi lumayan deh hehe

Kalo inget macaroons, memang selalu jadi inget sama Gaara. I miss him, so much.

Gaara adalah orang pertama yang mengenalkanku pada macaroons. Gaara juga berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang, walaupun tidak sehebat Sasuke. Waktu liburan kenaikan kelas Gaara dan keluarganya pergi ke Paris. Gaara bercerita bahwa Temari, kakak perempuannya sangat suka dengan makanan manis termasuk macaroons, dan membelinya dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Kalau kata Gaara sih dengan jumlah yang banyak seperti itu dapat membuka usaha macaroons.

_Flashback_

" _Gaaraaa! " Aku langsung saja menghampiri Gaara ketika di hari pertama kenaikan kelas ketika kumelihatnya berjalan di lorong seperti biasanya, dengan rambut yang belum kering sepenuhnya karena keramas dan berantakan. Kemeja putih seragamnya lecek dimana – mana dan kancing kemejanya yang terbuka 2 atau 3 kancing menunjukkan kaos yang di dobelnya. Serta tas jansport berwarna merah maroon dan sepatu yang senada dengan sepatunya tersebut._

" _Hn " jawabnya waktu itu. Gaara kalau pagi – pagi memang seperti itu, pasti dia tidak bisa tidur lagi deh._

" _Mana? Mana? Kamu janji belikan aku oleh – oleh souvenir menara eiffell kan? " Kataku dengan semangat._

" _Gak. Lupa. " Dan dengan jawaban singkat tersebut rusak sudah hariku._

_Pulang sekolah..._

" _Hey anak kecil " itu sebutan Gaara untukku._

" _... " Aku tak menjawabnya._

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Ikut aku ke rumah, kamu bisa pilih apapun yang ada. Tapi yang ada saja, jangan berharap lebih. " Gaara langsung menarikku dan membawaku dengan mobil menuju rumahnya._

_Di rumah Gaara..._

" _Wah wah wah Gaara... siapa perempuan manis ini? " tanya seorang perempuan yang sepertinya sudah kuliah dengan rambut pirang dikucir jadi 4 bagian._

" _Yamanaka Ino " jawab Gaara singkat._

" _Kenalkan, aku Temari kakak perempuan Gaara. Coba jelaskan padaku ada hubungan apa kalian berdua sampai seorang Gaara bisa membawa perempuan manis ke rumah – nya? " kata Temari._

" _Jangan banyak tanya. " Sepertinya Gaara terlihat sebal._

" _Biarkan. Makanya aku tanya pada Ino, bukan padamu karena pasti kamu gak akan jawab! "_

" _Dia mau minta oleh – oleh dari Paris. "_

" _Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengajakmu ke ruangan biasa kami berkumpul bersama, kami menaruhnya disitu. " Ajak Temari sambil menggandeng tanganku yang tiba – tiba dilepaskan oleh Gaara._

" _Biar aku saja. Lebih baik kamu pergi, jangan ganggu. " kata Gaara dengan jutek._

" _Kau ini... di depan cewek sendiri saja masih galak begitu. Hey Ino, kok kamu bisa tahan dengan panda satu ini sih? Hahahahaaha " Ledek Temari_

" _Hasss Diam kau gendut. "_

" _JANGAN PERNAH PANGGIL AKU GENDUT GAARA! "_

_Dan dengan itu Temari pergi begitu saja._

" _Ino, mau ini tidak? Seperti kue, namanya macaroons. Rasanya manis, tapi menurutku aku gak suka karena manis. Tapi Temari sangat suka, kurasa kamu harus coba. " Gaara menyodorkan padaku sebuah kotak transparan yang didalamnya berjejer 5 potong kue berbentuk bundar dengan warna berbeda – beda._

_Dan ketika aku mencobanya, langsung saja aku sangat menyukainya! Dan saat itu Gaara memberikan aku sekitar 10 kotak hehehehe I'm so happy!_

_End of Flasback _

Gaara berbeda dengan Sasuke. Persamaannya hanya pada mereka sama – sama tidak suka makanan manis. Namun, tetap saja mereka berbeda. Walaupun Gaara tidak suka makanan manis, Gaara tetap akan membelikanku dan sedikit mau mencicip makanan manis yang kubeli. Sedangkan Sasuke, tidak akan melakukannya sama sekali. Rasanya jadi kesal kalau Sasuke sudah begitu. Tunggu... tapi kenapa aku malah jadi membandingkan begini sih? Tidak tidak tidak seharusnya aku begitu. Lebih baik aku nonton The Heirs saja!

End of Ino's POV

* * *

**YAPP itu dia chapter 1 kali iniii! PLEASE REVIEW nya yaaa! THANKYOU!**


End file.
